Back Again
by UESMomsen
Summary: (Set in the show after Dan is revealed as Gossip Girl) Nate plans for his life to finally be normal now that there is no gossip girl. He has a steady company, a great girlfriend, and tons of money. But when he encounters a person of his past, his life may not be just as he planned after all. (A N/J Fic)
1. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

_**Author's Note: Starts the day after Dan reveals himself as gossip girl**_

 _ **Chapter One: Chance Encounter**_

"So what are you going to do now that the big story is out?" Sage asked Nate. They were on their way to get some coffee down the street. Everybody was still talking about Dan being gossip girl, and truth be told it was starting to freak Nate out.

"I really don't know," he responded, "It's stressing me out. How am I supposed to top that?" He looked down at his shoes and tried not to imagine the worst. Sage grabbed his hand and looked tenderly into his eyes.

"You'll think of something," she replied. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled her head into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as they approached the coffee shop.

"Why don't you go grab us a table?" he suggested to Sage, "Same order?" She nodded and went to the corner of the shop to grab them somewhere to sit. He got into line behind some tall blonde girl. Something about her seemed familiar but he couldn't quite pin it down.

"One raspberry ice tea please," she asked. She pulled out her credit card and paid for her drink. The cashier pointed to the other side of the counter where you pick up your drinks. "Thank you," she said. When she turned around she ran right into him and almost fell. Nate caught her and pulled her back up.

"Sorry," she said flustered.

"No big deal," Nate replied. She looked up to his eyes and for a moment they just stared at each other. He did know her. He hadn't been this close to her in for what felt like forever.

"Nate?" she asked.

"Jenny?"

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cry for Help

_**Chapter Two: Cry For Help**_

"One small vanilla latte and one medium black coffee please," Nate said. He paid for his drink and then walked to the pick up window with Jenny. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, "I haven't seen you in…"

"Three years," she finished. She just stared at the ground. Jenny was never this quiet from what Nate remembered.

"Raspberry Ice Tea!" The barista yelled. Jenny grabbed her drink and thanked the woman.

"I should be going," she told him.

"Wait," Nate said, grabbing her arm. It made her think of the time when they had their first kiss. She often thought of that. In hard times he always made her feel better even when she didn't deserve it. "Sit with me, we should catch up with each other." She looked for an excuse to leave but truthfully couldn't find anything.

After Nate grabbed his drink he lead Jenny to where Sage was sitting. "Nice dress," Nate commented. Nate hadn't seen her in a while but she looked extremely more mature than last time. She was wearing a short black dress with a leather jacket over top. Of course she was wearing black heels, Jenny always did when Nate used to talk to her. Her hair was up in a loose bun and her makeup was black, like usual, but with red lips. Nate couldn't help but pick out the small details about her, he hadn't seen her in such a long time that he found it necessary.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Made it myself." Nate smiled back at her, even though it had been awhile, he couldn't help but still feel like he should take care of her. He never felt that way about Sage even though she was even younger than him compared to Jenny.

"Sage, this is Jenny. Jenny this is my girlfriend Sage," Nate introduced.

"Hi," Jenny shook Sage's hand.

"Hey," Sage smiled. Nate sat down next to his girlfriend and Jenny across from them. "You're Jenny Humphrey?" Sage inquired.

"Um, yeah, how do you know that?" Jenny questioned.

"When I was in 9th grade at Constance, you were a junior and I always read about you on Gossip Girl," she answered, smiling.

"Oh," Jenny nodded, "Okay." She never thought about how people she didn't know read about her, she only wanted Dan to post about her so that she could seem more popular.

"So did you know about Dan being Gossip Girl?" Nate asked. Jenny totally forgot that Dan "outed" himself yesterday.

"Um, Yeah, and I know what you're going to say, 'He posted all that shit about you, why did you let him' and so on," she said looking down at her drink.

"Yeah, kind of had that idea," he mentioned. Sage's phone went off and she answered it. Nate and Jenny awkwardly sat there in silence.

"That's my dad," she said getting up, "I ought to be going." She kissed Nate and said goodbye to Jenny.

"So…" Nate said sipping his coffee.

"Wait, I just did the math, if she was in 9th grade when I was a junior that makes her like 17 now." Nate rolled his eyes. He still wasn't used to all the comments on the age gap between the two of them.

"Yeah I know." Jenny just nodded her head and sipped at her ice tea. "Wait, you always get a small black coffee, why not now?"

"Oh, yeah about that," Jenny whispered. She stared at her drink and sat there in silence.

"What?" he asked. She stayed silently staring at the table. Her eyes started tearing up. "Did something happen, I didn't say anything did I?" She shook her head.

"No you're fine. You just reminded me of the reason why I'm back. I'm in trouble, and I don't know what to do," she sniffled. Nate's heart started racing, the last time someone said that he found out Serena killed someone. He grabbed her hand but she pulled away.

"Jenny what's going on? You're freaking me out." She took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't drink coffee if… if you're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3: Left for Dead

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support people have given me for this story! It's my first but I'm so excited that people actually like what I've created! Please keep it up ;)**_

 _ **Chapter Three: Left For Dead  
**_

Nate sat there staring at her but couldn't find the words to say.

"Jenny…"

"Honestly Nate it's not your problem." She took a sip of her tea and then looked out the window. She'd been here for a week but couldn't get herself to talk to anyone. She was staying at a hotel in Brooklyn, isolated from everything.

"How'd Rufus take it?" He asked softly. She took a deep breath, hesitant to telling the truth. All she remembered was the time Nate told her she wasn't who he thought she was. She didn't want to lower herself in his eyes but still, she felt that she needed to tell someone what she was really feeling.

"He doesn't know," she mumbled under her breath.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"Don't you think I've tried?!" She yelled. People in the shop looked at her. A wave of embarrassment fell over her. She shoved her chair back and ran out. Nate left his coffee at the table and followed after her.

"Jenny!" He called down the street. She kept moving, hesitant to turn back. "Jenny! Stop!" He watched as she stopped dead in her tracks. He walked up to her and stood behind her, waiting. Everything felt still. Neither of them knew at all what to say to break the silence.

"It was a mistake," Jenny spoke first. She turned around staring at the ground. "There was a party, it was the end of the semester, everyone was celebrating. I got drunk, and…" She put her head in her hands and fell to the ground. "What have I done?" Nate bent down with her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me. We'll go to your hotel and grab your stuff. Then, we'll go to Rufus." He waited for her response. She nodded and stood up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Taxi!" He yelled. She walked in the cab and he followed after her.

* * *

"Should I bring my bags in?" She asked him.

"Yeah Just… Bring them in," he responded. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the loft.

"One sec!" She heard her dad's voice on the other side of the door. Nate looked over and saw that Jenny was practically shaking.

"Hey," he whispered, "It's gunna be okay." He put his hand on her shoulder and she gave him a half-hearted smile with a tiny nod. They both turned towards the door when they heard it unlocking.

"Jenny!" Her dad cried happily. He reached out for a hug and Jenny fell into his arms.

"Hi Dad," she laughed, "It's been so long."

"Come inside, oh hi Nate!" He said realizing him, "Come in both of you." The two of them came into the loft and took a seat on the couch. Rufus sat on the chair in front of them. "What are you doing here? And, no offense, with Nate?"

"None taken," Nate laughed.

"I ran into him at the coffee shop down near the Empire, I said I was on my way here and he decided to tag along." Nate and Jenny both smiled at Rufus who looked delighted to see his daughter again.

"Why didn't you call?" He questioned.

"Um, just been busy, needed a break from London, and I realized I hadn't been back here in a while," She answered.

"That's great Jenny, I've missed you so much, and so much has happened since you left."

"Yeah, no kidding," Nate muttered. Rufus laughed and stood up.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" They both shook their head. Rufus headed toward the kitchen. Nate bumped Jenny with his leg and gave her a look that said she needed to tell him. Jenny nodded and looked at the ground.

"Actually Dad, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

"Yeah sweetie anything." Nate felt his hands start to sweat, he felt extremely nervous for her.

"Umm, its kinda a big deal so, can you like come in here?" Rufus looked at her with apprehension but still came and sat in the saw a tear start to fall down her face.

"In London, there were a few clubs, um," her voice cracked, "And one night things got crazy and I got drunk." Rufus stiffened his body, "And I went home with some guy. Uhh… I…"

"Jenny don't tell me this is going where I think it is," His head fell into his hands.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. Nate looked at Jenny then back at Rufus, he realized that this was not going to work as planned.

"I thought I raised you right," he whispered.

"You did dad," she muffled.

"Jenny just stop. A lot has gone on, and I've already had this from your brother with Georgina. You don't understand how happy I was when that was over. I can't believe this…" he spoke slowly, "You're only 20, you're my little girl."

"Dad… I'm sorry."

"Get out Jenny," he whispered.

"But Dad…"

"First you sell drugs, I looked past that, you dated Damien, looked past that, you slept with Chuck, you became everything you shouldn't be. I can't take any more. Get out."

"Jenny," Nate whispered. He grabbed her hand but she pulled away. She stood up and looked at her dad, her eyes full of sadness, and face darkened with running makeup.

"Fine." She grabbed her bags and headed out the door with Nate following behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Home is Where The Heart Is

_**Chapter Four: Home is Where the Heart Is**_

Jenny got into the back of the cab and slammed the door. She wiped her tears out from under her eyes and waited for Nate to get in too.

"Empire Hotel Please," Nate told the driver. Nate looked at Jenny and tried to take her hand and comfort her like he used to. She pulled away again and looked at her reflection in the window.

* * *

"We're here," the driver announced. Jenny took a deep breath and got out of the cab. She grabbed her bags from the back and headed inside, Nate following behind.

Jenny hit the elevator button and got in. Nate looked at her through the metal door on the inside of the elevator. Her eyes were puffy, and her makeup was running down her previously clear face.

* * *

When the elevator door opened, Jenny turned to look at the door to Chuck's bedroom. She shook her head and dropped her bags. Nate put his hand on her back and started to walk forward. She turned towards the couch and sat down. Nate went into the kitchen and grabbed a napkin for her to wipe her face.

When he gave it to her, he sat down next to her. She wiped the makeup under her eyes, then put the napkin on the table.

"What happened?" She sniffled.

"What do you mean?" Nate replied.

"To me? What's wrong with me? Why am I like this?"

"Jenny, Nothing is wrong with you, nothing will ever be wrong with you."

"Oh yeah?!" She yelled. "Then explain this." She pulled up her sleeve to her jacket and revealed to Nate a large number of scars. "Explain why I did this to myself?! Explain why I'm pregnant with a kid I don't even know if I can love?!"

She pulled her sleeve back down and dropped her head into her hands. She let out a large sobs while waiting for Nate to say something. He felt at a loss for words. He always had a feeling Jenny was never truly happy but he never did anything.

"Jenny." She kept crying and just fell into his arms. He held her for 10 minutes and just let her run out her emotions.

"I'm going to go get a bath running okay?" Nate asked. Jenny nodded as Nate stood up. Before he was able to get away Jenny grabbed his hand.

"Thank You." Nate smiled at her.

"Crash here okay?"

"I have nowhere else to go," She sniffled. He tried to look for words to clear up what he meant but decided he just had to go and start her bath.

When Nate left, the door to the elevator opened.

"I can't believe we didn't get arrested," Jenny heard someone laugh. Her heart started racing. She recognized the voice and knew that this was going to get way worse.

"Jenny?" The voice asked when she saw her in the living room.

"Blair." Jenny turned around and looked at Blair and Chuck holding hands in matching clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 _ **Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short I wasn't sure with how I wanted to do this chapter. Thanks for everyone's support.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Rise and Fall

_**Chapter Five: Rise and Fall**_

"Blair, I'm not here to try and mess with you," Jenny sniffled.

"I highly doubt that," Blair retorted, "But even if you were, there's nothing you can do now. Chuck and I are married." Blair raised her left hand to reveal a large diamond ring.

"Congrats Blair," Jenny said sarcastically. She turned around and looked back at the coffee table. She reached down and pulled her shoes off dropping them on the floor.

"Well..." Blair said.

"Well what?" Jenny asked, not turning around.

"Why aren't you leaving yet?" Blair asked. At this moment, Nate walked out of his bathroom.

"She's living here for a while Blair," he said answering her question, "Jenny, the bath is ready." Jenny stood up and left the room.

"Why the hell is she staying here?" Blair yelled. Chuck went to the bar and started making them all drinks.

"She's just needs to okay Blair? And if you can't deal with that like an adult, then leave," Nate said. He turned to look at Chuck, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making drinks. I feel like this is going to be a long night. 5 is enough right? I want two."

"Take one off. Jenny won't have one," Bate corrected him. Chuck and Blair both looked at Nate with a face of confusion.

"Why?" Blair snapped.

"It doesn't matter. She just won't have one. Can you just leave her alone for once and worry about yourself?" Nate asked angrily.

"Wow Nathaniel. Do you still have feelings for little Humphrey?" Chuck pestered.

Nate rolled his eyes and went to his room.

"I can't believe she came here the day after our wedding."

"Don't worry Blair, we'll be on our honeymoon tomorrow and we can ignore this problem for at least a week." He walked over to Blair and wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

While they were talking Nate was cleaning up his bedroom, making it look nicer for Jenny.

He went back towards his bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Jenny do you want something to change into?" He asked through the door. He heard her crying but she still responded to him.

"Yeah, thanks." Nate walked to his closet and pulled out a large black Columbia sweatshirt and a pair of red sweat pants.

"Jenny," he said after knocking on the bathroom door, "I have some clothes."

"Just leave them outside the door." So he did.

One thing he realized seeing her like this, was how empty she was. Before they broke up after Vanessa stole her letter, Jenny's voice was always perky and full of light. But every time he's talked to her since she has been full of sadness, and has seemed empty.

It killed him inside to see her like this.

 _ **Author's Note: Again so sorry for how short the chapter is but sometimes I find that necessary to create the story the way i want it to be. Thanks for all the support on this story, almost 1000 views! Its so insane! :D It may not be to many but for my first fanfiction I'm glad. The next chapter will take place one week after this one, and we will see more insight to how Sage feels about the situation and more of a romance between N/J. Thanks again!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing, Sweet Nothing

_**Chapter Six: Nothing, Sweet Nothing**_

One week later:

Jenny stared at the ceiling in Nate's room. She heard yelling outside the door. No matter what she did, she couldn't ignore the conversation.

"Sage!" Nate yelled, "It's nothing! I told you! She just needs somewhere to stay for a little while."

"Okay, but she has to sleep in the same bed as you? She can't sleep on the couch, or for God's sake, in Chuck's room?!" Sage yelled. Ever since she found out that Jenny was staying with him, she'd been angry, and couldn't quite get over the fact that they were just friends.

Nate refused to tell anyone that Jenny was pregnant. He didn't feel that it was his business.

"She can't Sage! God stop acting like such a child!" Nate shouted. Instantly he regretted it.

"Oh so I'm a child now?" Sage asked. She shook her head and picked up her purse from the kitchen counter.

As she stomped toward the elevator Jenny peaked her head out the door. Nate didn't even follow her, he just let her go.

"Oh, in case you didn't realize Nate," Sage said as she entered, "We're through." When the elevator door closed, Jenny stepped completely out of the room.

"That was my fault," she whispered. Nate shook his head and looked at her.

"No it wasn't, okay?" He said. "It was bound to happen at one point." He turned around and headed to the kitchen.

Jenny sighed and went back into Nate's room to grab a navy blue dress that went down to her knees, black tights, and ankle boots.

* * *

After she showered and did her makeup she came out to find Nate sitting on the couch. She walked toward him and took a seat. She looked at his shirt and realized it was the same shirt he wore when he kicked her out of that very apartment.

"I don't get it," Nate said, "I can never hold onto a girl." He chuckled. Jenny realized he was trying to push down any feelings he had about Sage breaking up with him.

"Don't worry, you're great. One day, someone who you deserve will come around," she smiled. He looked up at her, his grey eyes felt piercing.

She started to have the feeling she did when they kissed outside of Agnes's friends apartment. She felt nervous, she knew she never truly got over Nate, but she completely forgot how kind he really was.

Then she did the unthinkable, she reached in and kissed him. For 3 seconds, they kissed, and he didn't pull away.

When they broke apart she stared at him for a moment, waiting for a response.

Nothing.

He looked down at his hands, not saying a single word.

Embarrassed she stood up and walked to his room to grab her leather jacket. She walked toward the elevator to leave, only for a little while.

"I'm going to the park," she announced. She hit the button to the elevator and immediately got in when it showed up. She hit the ground floor button, and waited for the doors to close.

"Jenny," Nate said, as the doors closed. But it was too late, she was already leaving.

* * *

When she returned it was late, she saw Nate sitting on the couch drinking a glass of whisky. He turned around to look at her but then turned back to his glass.

She walked past him and into the bedroom, changing into his Colombia sweater. She turned off the lights, then, sitting on the edge of his bed looking out the window, thought of the mess she created.

She heard the door open and turned to see Nate standing in the doorway.

Little did she know that this was the beginning of the longest night of her life.

 _ **Author's Note: Yay! N/J kiss! Sorry that I always leave these notes but I find it important that I keep everyone updated with my thoughts on the story. Chapter seven is already complete and will be uploaded soon, it is a little different though so I hope everyone likes it.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Draw Your Swords

_**Chapter Seven: Draw Your Swords**_

 _See her come down_

 _Through the clouds_

 _I feel like a fool_

Nate walked into the room and shut the door, never taking his eyes off of her.

 _I ain't got_

 _Nothing left to give_

 _Nothing to lose_

Jenny watched as Nate approached her; she tried not to think much about it, but couldn't help but stare into his eyes and hope.

 _So come on love_

 _Draw Your Swords_

 _Shoot me to the ground_

Nate sat down by her and pushed a hair away from her face, revealing her gorgeous blue eyes.

 _You are mine_

 _I am yours_

 _Let's not fuck around_

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Slowly he put his hand around the back of her neck and leaned in more.

 _Cause you are_

 _The only one_

She returned the kiss and put her hand on his cheek, remembering the time they kissed at the ball for Lily and Bart.

 _Cause you are_

 _The only one_

He started to kiss harder, every now and then removing his lips for a breath.

 _I see them snakes_

 _Come through the ground_

 _They choke me to the bone_

Jenny moved her hands into his hair as the kissing became more passionate. She started to forget all of the pain she was in.

 _They tie me to_

 _Their wooden chair_

 _Here are all my songs_

Nate started to move her on her back and put his hands on either sides of her head.

 _So come on love_

 _Draw your swords_

 _Shoot me to the ground_

Jenny kept her hands in his hair as he kissed her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

 _You are mine_

 _I am yours_

 _Let's not fuck around_

Nate moved back to her lips and felt everything he could from her. He hadn't felt this way since he was with Serena.

 _Cause you are_

 _The only one_

Jenny kissed him with the same intensity, and ravished the joy he made her feel.

 _Cause you are_

 _The only one_

At that moment they forgot about everything. There was no loneliness, no worries, no pain, no sadness or anxiety, only happiness.

 _The only one_

 _ **Author's note: So this chapter is set to the song "Draw Your Swords" by Angus and Julia Stone. Please leave reviews on how everyone thinks this chapter turned out with the music and if it was confusing.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Family Reunion

_**Chapter Eight: Family Reunion**_

Jenny woke up early that morning. She felt warm and happy, something she hasn't felt in a while. She looked down and saw Nate's hand wrapped around her stomach, reminding her of her pregnancy. She turned around and saw Nate lying right behind her. She smiled but felt like she had to get up, she gently pulled his arm off of her. She grabbed clothes from her suitcase and got changed in the room.

She looked at herself in the mirror after she took her shirt off and saw that she was starting to show and gain some weight. She took a deep breath and pulled some clothes over.

She looked over at Nate and shook her head. He was still in last night's clothes, making her giggle. She kept replaying last night in her head and just prayed he wouldn't forget. Taking a sigh, she left his room and headed towards the elevator. She just wanted to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air.

Before she was able to hit the down button, the elevator doors opened, making her jump.

"I mean I can't believe she would do that!" Dan yelled. Jenny stared at her brother in the elevator with Serena. Both of them looked at Jenny as an awkward silence fell upon the room.

Dan stepped out into the room first, followed by Serena.

"Jenny," Dan spoke.

"Hey Dan, I haven't seen you in so long," she smiled. She reached in and gave her brother a hug, unenthusiastically he hugged her back. Jenny couldn't help but hope that he didn't know about what she did, but a small part of her knew that he wouldn't be coming to visit Nate this early on a Sunday. Jenny looked over at Serena and smiled at her. Serena looked back at her and gave her a mini smile before looking back at the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Dan asked.

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about," Jenny whispered.

"Cut it out Jenny, you know what I'm talking about," his voice started to get louder. Serena grabbed his arm to try and calm him down, but Dan just shook her off.

"Dan, listen, I'm sorry but…"

"But what Jenny? Huh? You gunna give me some excuse like you gave Dad?"

"Listen Dan, I know you're upset, but please calm down. This… Umm… This isn't your problem, it's mine. But either way, I really need you Dan. I'm running out of people in my life that I can turn to…" A tear started to fall down her cheek.

"Jenny," Nate said. He stepped out of his bedroom with his hair all messed up, still in yesterday's clothes. Jenny looked at him then back at Dan and Serena.

"Nate, now is not a good time," Jenny said to him, tears now streaming down her face.

"What?" Dan asked, "Why isn't it a good time? What does he have to say about it, huh? Is he the father or did you just decide to come here because you felt that Nate was just the right person, instead of me?" Dan's face started to get red, just like it did before he cried. Jenny remembered it quite well.

"He's…" Jenny began.

"The father," Nate finished. Jenny whipped her head towards him, shocked at what he was doing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dan whispered running his hand through his hair.

"Nate," Serena shook her head. Suddenly, out of anger, Dan lunged for Nate and pushed him to the ground. He began punching him in the face, unable to stop.

"Dan! Stop!" Jenny cried. She started to sob and couldn't figure out what to do.

"Dan!" Serena yelled. She reached in and grabbed Dan by the shoulder pulling him off. Together they headed to the elevator. Jenny started to walk after Dan, but the doors closed, leaving her there staring sadly at the closed metal sheets.

Jenny turned around and started walking to Nate. He was propped up on one arm, wiping the blood from his nose with the other. She nelt down by him and looked at the bruises and cuts Dan caused.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. He put his hand to his eye and flinched. Jenny grabbed his hand and put it in hers.

"I thought," he paused, "I thought that you didn't think I cared about you. That you thought that I would forget last night. I wanted to show you I wouldn't." Jenny laughed and leaned in gently kissing his lips trying not to hurt him any more than he already was.

"I won't think that, not now." She stood up and started to help him up. Together, hands interlocked, they walked to the bathroom to clean the blood off of Nate's face.

"Wait," Jenny whispered, pulling her hand out of his, "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This is real Nate, I'm… I'm starting to show. People will give you looks, it might hurt the Spectator, you'll have to take care of a child, this isn't as simple as just saying you're the father." He put his hand on her cheek and looked deep in her eyes.

"I know that Jenny, and… I won't be doing it alone, neither will you. Okay?" She nodded. He pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek, then began to head back towards the bathroom for the long and painful process.


	9. Chapter 9: One Chance

_**Chapter Nine: One Chance**_

That night, Nate and Jenny lied together on Nate's bed and watched the first X-Men movie. It was Jenny's favorite but Nate had never seen it.

By that time they both already created the story they would use for why Nate was the father. Jenny came back to New York to see family but ended up running into him at a bar in Brooklyn before she could see anyone. They both got drunk and carried away. And so it goes...

"So?" Jenny asked, "How was the movie?" She asked when it was over. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Great." Jenny smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck. For a little while they lied there when Nate took her hand and rolled down her sleeve. She stared sadly as he rubbed his thumbs against the scars.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I should have been there but..."

"You couldn't," she replied, "No one could have." She pulled his hand off and rolled down her sleeve. She rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply.

"What if, what if none of this ever happened?" She asked.

"None of what?"

"What if we never broke up? What if I never went after Vanessa?"

"I... Don't know. But in the end it sorta worked out. I'm here now." He kissed the top of her head and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb like he used to. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Jenny sprung up, a pain in her stomach. She took a deep breath and reached towards where it hurt. Something felt wrong. She looked underneath the blankets and saw a puddle of blood. She grabbed Nate's arm and squeezed tight. Tears started falling down her eyes.

"Jenny. What's wrong?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm bleeding," she responded. He jolted up and looked over at her. Both of them felt panic. Nate got out of bed and went to the other side to assist her up. When she was on her feet he grabbed her long jacket from the ground and wrapped it around her.

They both hopped in the elevator, her leaning on him for assistance.

"What's going on?" She whimpered. He looked at her and kissed her head.

"Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Never had he been more wrong.

Nate stood in the hospital waiting room pacing back and forth. He tried calling Dan 14 times but he never answered. His face was stained with his tears, some drops even falling down on his grey sweats. He fell into a chair and sat there with his head in his hands. He grabbed his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket and decided to call Serena.

"Nate?" She answered, "It's three in the morning."

"Serena! Is Dan there?"

"Yeah why?"

"Jenny's in the hospital. St. Mary's come asap." He hung up the phone, not wanting to explain what was going on.

"Nate Archibald?" A doctor asked. Nate stood up suddenly.

"Th-that's me." The doctor walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Harrison. Technically we are only allowed to give out information to the family. What is your connection to Jennifer?"

"I'm her… boyfriend. The father of her baby." The doctor nodded his head and looked down at the clipboard in her hands.

"Alright. Jennifer…"

"Jenny," Nate corrected him.

"Jenny, had what is called a missed miscarriage. That is when all the tissue remains in her uterus even though the baby is, in fact dead." Nate looked to the ground. Her baby, was dead. He could never call it his.

"We took her into surgery to remove the tissues but, there were complications." Nate lifted his head, he knew how this started. This is what they told his mom when his aunt died. "She was staying strong for a while, but she started to lose a lot of blood. Too much blood."

"No," Nate shook his head, "This was our chance, this was all we had."

"I'm sorry but," at this moment Dan and Serena entered the hospital, "Jenny, is dead."

 _ **Author's Note: I'm sorry please don't hate me! This story is nearing the end, and I know N/J didn't have a long time but I just didn't want them to break up. Two-Three More chapters until the end. Thanks lovlies for all the support.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Losing Himself

_**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. WARNING, stronger language in this chapter. I loved your guys's reviews of the last chapter so keep them coming!**_

Chapter Ten: Losing Himself

Nate sat down on his bed and took off his suit jacket. The funeral had just ended yet Nate still couldn't comprehend that the girl he had fought for was gone, and in no way could she come back.

Nate reached under his bed and grabbed the Colombia sweater Jenny used to always wear. He looked down at the pile of fabric and saw her dancing in it, he saw her lying down on his arm in it. They only had a few days together, a limited time that he wish he knew about.

"Nathaniel," he heard Chuck's voice from behind. Chuck went to Jenny's funeral; Nate couldn't believe he had the nerve.

"Fuck off Chuck," Nate whispered, still holding the sweater.

"No, Nathaniel, you need…"

"Screw you Chuck! You don't know what I need, you didn't give a shit about Jenny when you just left her there for Blair!" Nate threw down the sweater and stood up from the bed.

"I treated her with respect," Chuck began.

Nate walked furiously towards Chuck and shoved him against the wall.

"She was a great girl, you didn't deserve her, you should never have gotten to kiss her," Nate growled. He let go of Chuck and started heading out of his room.

"Nate," Blair whispered as she stood up from the couch. She wore an all black Valentino dress with a black headband. Nate stopped in his path and turned towards her.

"Jenny cut her wrists because of you," he stated.

"I had no clue," Blair choked. Her eyes started tearing up, and for once Nate felt like Blair actually had sympathy. But that feeling was soon replaced with hatred. Hatred for Chuck and Blair, even Dan for blaming it on Nate. Blaming his sister's death on him, the only person who stood by her when she needed someone. The only reason he was allowed to the funeral was because Serena talked to Rufus.

Nate headed out of the penthouse and hopped into his limo.

"Heaven's Trail Graveyard," He said to the driver.

* * *

" _Let us commend Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey to the mercy of God." The priest began a prayer about love and loss and sacrifice and a life well lived. Everything that seemed like B.S. to Nate._

 _Rufus made a speech with Dan about how special Jenny was. All Nate wanted to do was go say something himself._

" _Would anyone else like to give a speech about Jennifer?" Nate raised his hand and the preacher nodded him up._

" _Jenny, was the most spectacular girl I've known in a while." He looked down and saw Dan giving him the death glare while Serena looked at him with pity. Next to her was Blair, and next to Blair was Chuck, with his straight face showing no sorrow, even Blair had a hint of regret and sadness in her eyes. "She had her ups, and her downs. Some times I didn't ever think I could forgive her, and sometimes I felt like her joy lit up a room like a sun." His voice began to shake as the tears began to fall. "Four years ago, we were together, three years ago, she loved me, but I couldn't return the favor. And I regret my decisions every day." He looked down at the lifeless body in the coffin. Her face, even more pale than before, and her makeup nowhere near what it normally is like. "But…" He contemplated continuing the lie of him being the father, "About Three months ago, I had the opportunity to see her again, and this…. resulted in…. in our child." He again looked down at her body and saw that she was wearing a black dress with pink pearls. "And last week, I saw Jenny again. I fell in love, and we didn't get the chance we desereved to have together, and that is just…." Her hair was in loose curls down her chest. "Not fair. But in the end, no matter what, I love you Jen."_

" _I'm so sorry," he whispered under his breath. He started to walk away from the funeral not able to take a minute of it._

" _We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."_


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Goodbye

_**Chapter Eleven: The Final Goodbye**_

Nate sat at her gravestone and stared at what it read.

 _Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey_

 _1993-2013_

 _A Loving Sister and Child of the Lord_

It all seemed so unfair. This world, the world created to bound them all by society's titles and rules.

"The truth is," a voice said behind him, "It should say 'Victim to Society's flaws'." Nate turned around and saw…. Jenny?

"Jenny, how are you here?" He questioned. She sat down next to him and looked at her own grave.

"You don't remember?" She asked. He shook his head, unsure of what she was talking looked at him with her eyes full of sadness. "Nate, how did you get here?"

"I took my limo," he answered. His voice sounded full of confusion and fear.

"Then what?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

"I… I don't remember," He whispered. The air around him grew cold as he started to realize what's happening.

"It crashed, the limo crashed," Jenny said. He felt scared, unsure of his surroundings and unsure of what would happen.

"Then where am I?" He asked her worriedly.

"You're with me, and that's all that matters." He stared at her for a while, not sure whether he should be happy or not. "My daughter's here too."

"What?" He asked.

"This isn't the end Nate, we can still have a life together. Our daughter is at my home. It can be our home if you want. Her name is Ellie, short for Isabelle. Isabelle Heather Humphrey."

"I just came to say goodbye," he whispered scooting towards her.

"Well instead, think of this as a hello."

THE END.

 _ **Sorry for the weird ending, it was suppose to be Serena instead of Jenny, and Nate wasn't suppose to die but I felt like something was missing and they deserved some closure. Thanks for the support on this story! My next story is going to be a total drama island story about Mike/Zoey/Mal :)**_


End file.
